


For All My Love and Rage

by Laurie wonders (Laurie1621)



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Originals (TV) RPF, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alive Elijah Mikaelson, Alive Klaus Mikaelson, Alive Kol Mikaelson, Alive Mikael, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Alive, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, One Big Happy Family, Other, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Sad with a Happy Ending, This will be dark, Wolf Klaus Mikaelson, alive Finn Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie1621/pseuds/Laurie%20wonders
Summary: “Why?” Was the only word that could escape his lips. It had such a bittersweet taste.“Because you all deserve to be happy for once in your goddamn life!”OrIn which Klaus Mikaelson is saved by the person he least expected.And the Mikaelson Family gets their unexpected, but well deserved Happy Ending.
Relationships: Ansel/Mikael (Vampire Diaries), Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson & Hope Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson/Freya Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Rebekah Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Camille O'Connell, Klaus Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell, Klaus Mikaelson/Mikael/Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Mikael & Elijah Mikaelson, Mikael & Finn Mikaelson, Mikael & Freya Mikaelson, Mikael & Klaus Mikaelson, Mikael & Kol Mikaelson, Mikael/Esther Mikaelson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	For All My Love and Rage

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts at the End of Season 3 of The Originals.
> 
> There will be many cannon divergences.
> 
> —This story inspired my series:  
> “ Is This Still A Tragedy?”  
> —You don’t have to read anything to understand this.  
> —it’s not part of the series

He woke up on a bridge.

Darkness and the wet wind surrounded him. He knew not who or what he was. He had no clue as to what his purpose was nor did he know about his intrinsic needs.

He could not grasp what his feelings meant —or if he truly even had them. He knew nothing of the world. His eyes could only see the frightening abyss in front of him and the raging waves below. 

He knew one thing—and one thing only: he had already jump from the bridge once. 

Yet, he still felt the unstoppable desire to step forward once more. However much he tried, he could not understand how he knew it. He simply did. He knew everything inside of him urged for death and, in a single breath, it all hold tirelessly onto life.

He stepped down from the small cracked wall, the only thing which stood between the driver of the avenue and a mortal fall.

He could not die just yet. No. There is something he must do before death can grace him with its eternal hand of peace.

His mind raced to new images, new thoughts he did not know he was capable of. He quickly remembered names, places and faces. A small smile played on his lips as his hands lazily reached into his coat’s pockets. His fingers soon were wrapped around a White Oak Steak and a small knife.

A name ringed in his ears: _Klaus Mikaelson._ It made all traces of a small run from his face. For a moment, his heart sank in his chest. There should be rage in him, a desperate and undying rage for the Original Hybrid. Yet what made his soul shrink into the abyss was not rage, but love.

Though, most of all: guilt. A corrupting, ever-hungry guilt which devoured everything inside of him.

The usual voice, filled with hatred and cruelty that always screamed from within him, telling the man to harm, torment, hunt; the voice which cursed his children to misery….it was gone. It was as though the raging waters and the fearless wind took away the madness from within.

It left a hollowness, a dreadful silence in his mind that devastated all his thoughts. But the Destroyer soon broke the quietness of the bridge, with screams and sobs.

No. He had nothing left. Only his love and rage. He cannot die yet. If he could not use the anger in his heart to save his children, well then, perhaps he will have to kill them with his love.

Turning around to face the city, the Madman chuckled bitterly.

There’s still some hope left, isn’t there? Even monsters can get a happy ending…if they make a deal with the Devil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please consider leaving your thoughts.
> 
> If you like this, check Out my other works!


End file.
